The Invasion
by Pidgegundersun
Summary: The Kraang had succeeded. The Shredder had won. Forced to retreat, they left the city with a badly wounded Leonardo on their hands. Nothing would ever be the same again. [The sequel to Dangerous Associations.] - 4/5/2015 I'm sooo sorry for not saying this on this account but this story is on hiatus until Season 3 is over (ugh they've had so many hiatus's as it is).
1. Chapter One: The Invasion Begins

**CHAPTER ONE [Audrey's POV, 1st]**

**E**ver get those weird feelings? The dark ones, when you know something bad is going to happen. It starts at the pit of your stomach and travels to your head, giving you an _awful _headache.

Only me? Oh.

Well, it was happening to me now, growing to the point where my Chemistry teacher could no longer ignore my distressed face. I was pretty sure that I looked constipated to him.

" Do you need to visit the nurse's office, Miss Jackson? "

Conveniently, none of my teachers liked me very much anymore since I had supposedly developed an 'attitude change' over the summer, as so kindly put by my school's counsellor. So what? I got sick of people walking all over me.

They were all aware of my story, it was on the news after all, but that didn't really change how people saw me.

I've always been this way, I just hid it. And I'm beginning to remember why.

" No, I'm fine, " I said through gritted teeth. Wait, I needed to get out of there. " Actually - "

I was rudely cut off by a loud voice, which pierced the ears of everyone.

" Humans, the terraforming of your world begins. "

Kraang Prime. It had to be - Donnie told me all about it.

I knew immediately that I had to get out. I had to find the turtles.

I ran out of the classroom and April and Casey were the first that I found before we left the school for the Lair. As soon as we reached the corner swarms of Kraang Droids met us. They had been shooting at everything in sight.

" It is the human known as April O'Neil, " one said as they aimed their guns as us. I had no time for this - I was angry, I was sad, and I could no longer cope with it. Sean's betrayal had wounded me, and I hated that I couldn't forget about the asshole. He abandoned me, he was crazy. . .he was my brother. Why couldn't I forget about him? He was dead.

I kicked the Kraang droid right in the alien and used it's own gun to take out its buddies.

" Donnie just texted me, " April said, putting her T-Phone away as I threw the demolished bot down. " Let's go to my place. They're already there. "

" Let's hurry, " added Casey, as if we needed reminding.

The city was in total chaos, but worst of all, Kraang Prime had been telling the truth: they had begun to terraform New York with the perfected mutagen, the trees morphed into spiky hazards and the people. . .into different creatures. And that was only just the beginning of our adventure .

I watched parents run with crying children, police helping civilians instead of running. . .and becoming the subjects of the perfected Kraang mutagen.

" This is awful, " April said as we entered the apartment. The turtles stood up to greet us.

" Audrey! " Mikey cheered, running up to hug me.

" Aw, hey, Mikey, " I said, hugging him tightly. " Glad you all made it here safely. "

The turtles were silent, and as they gave each other worried looks, I did a headcount and realized that we were missing a turtle.

" Where's Leo? "

" We don't know, " said Donnie immediately, who had been tinkering with his T-Phone since I entered the room. " I'm trying to track him now. "

" Leo's still out _there?_ " I said, pointing at the window and making my mind up quickly. " Then let's go out and find him. "

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tiny, " Raph said, walking up to me. 'Tiny' had become his newfound name for me even though I was almost as tall as him now. I growled at him out of annoyance and clenched my fists. " We can't just charge out, guns blazing. "

" And why not? " I said, putting my jacket and backpack back on as I moved towards the door. It seemed to happen in slow-motion. The window broke open and in crashed my turtle in blue. He was unconscious and wounded badly. I squeaked and ran to his side, horrified. " Leo! "

My sadness quickly became anger when I heard the voice of Tigerclaw,

" Here is your _Fearless Leader_, Turtles! " he shouted, laughing loudly.

I wanted to get up and attack him, even though it was a battle I would probably lose, but as another groan slipped past Leo's lips, I knew I couldn't leave his side. I grabbed his arm while Raph grabbed the other and we dragged him to be propped up against the wall.

" This is for my brother! " we heard Mikey shout. We turned in time to see him throw the couch out the window and other furniture, presumably landing on them.

" Leo, " I breathed, examining his wounded face. I caressed his cheek before pulling away and clenching my fist. " Shredder's going to _pay _for this! "

As I stood up and turned around, he grabbed my arm in a tight grip, despite his weakness. " Don't. I can't lose you too. "

I gently shook him off of me,

" Alright, I won't. " We both had the feeling that I wouldn't abide by my words at all.

" Turtles. " Tigerclaw's loud voice stretched into the apartment room. " Come out from your shells and bow down your superiors. "

No one moved, though it was obvious that Raph and I were both itching to jump out the window and fight.

" We have to go, " Donnie said finally. " Leo was right; we should have left the city earlier. "

There was no way that the seven - that the six of us could repair the city. At least not yet, not today, maybe not even this year nor the next. This was a fight too big for us.

" Go home and pack what you need. We'll meet back at Casey's and take the van. " Donnie issued the order, since Leo couldn't. Everyone got up immediately. I took a last look at Leo before jumping out the broken window and leaving for my apartment.

I stood at the doorway and willed myself to not cry. I couldn't - I had to be strong, if only for Leo and the others. They were my family now.

Tearing my eyes away from the photographs, I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes and other necessities. That took up most of the space in my knapsack, alongside some weapons that Leo had begged me to keep close and the necklace he had given me on Christmas last year. I put it on and hid it underneath my sweat shirt. I looked out the window to see that it was snowing outside.

God, did I miss my family. This was crazy! We were running away from an _alien invasion!_ I could hardly wrap my mind around it. They told me of their mission to Dimension X, but. . .warned me beforehand that invasion was still inevitable. Now that it's happened, I still can't believe it.

My grandmother was out of the city now, visiting a sick aunt I wasn't very close to. She didn't want to leave me but I told her I could handle a couple days alone. I hoped that she was safe and not mutated.

I pulled on a pullover sweatshirt and picked up my bag, taking a last look of my home. It wasn't much, and the meaning of " home " had been ripped away from the apartment long before Sean's death, when my parents died at the hands of the Shredder. My grandmother's house could never be a home for me. I was not finished with Shredder, and I was determined to destroy him for murdering my family.

Leo knew nothing of these thoughts, and he wouldn't.

" Ready to go? " asked Raph. I took a last look around and nodded, habitually shutting the door behind me as we left. That wouldn't stop anyone who wanted to get in from doing so anyways.

I sat in the back of the van with Leo's head resting on my lap. I looked up at Donnie after checking the time on my T-Phone.

" Will he be okay, Don? " I asked, unable to keep the worry out of my tone.

" Well, " said the smart turtle, scratching his head. " I don't know, Audrey. He must be awfully tired from the fighting. He's badly wounded. "

I fixed the blanket covering him and closed my tired eyes.

_As long as he wakes up._

New York was behind us now, as we passed the city's border.

And it'd be months before I saw it again.

**Author's Note**: So this is the only chapter I have completed even though I started it way back in the beginning of December, seeing as I've only just recently finished the first book, I'm doing what I can for this one. I'm trying NOT to make Audrey Mary Sue-ish but I feel like she's slightly turning out that way, idk. I'm also rewriting the first book and feebly working on another TMNT fanfic that I literally just thought of yesterday. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :) I'm going to try to make the first rough draft of this fanfic with longer chapters, and I mean 1500 - 2000 word chapters, which might not be long for some, but it is for me. I'll do what I can. Thank you for reading, you make me so happy ^-^


	2. Chapter Two: The Farmhouse

**CHAPTER TWO [Audrey's POV, 1st]**

**I **rubbed my eyes tiredly. According to Casey we still had an hour ride left. He told me to get some rest, and it was the most sincere I had ever heard him. I certainly didn't like the arrogant, hockey-playing kid but it was still touching.

" I - I can't, " I yawned. " I can't sleep in moving cars and. . . "

I looked to Leo as if that would explain it all. He must've seen me in his mirror.

" You sure do like him, don't you, Jackson? "

Mikey was the only one who had fallen asleep by now.

" More than anything, " I whispered, sure that I had been heard. Sparing me, no teasing was done on my behalf by Raph. He looked as upset as I felt.

" Hey. " I realized. " Where's Master Splinter? "

" H - he's gone, " Donnie said, looking about ready to cry at the thought. He clenched his fists.

" Gone? "

" He's not dead, " Raph interjected roughly. " He's fine, he's safe now, he's somewhere in the sewers. "

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought and stared at him but the turtle just faced the side of the van and closed his eyes. I got the feeling that he was saying what he wanted to be true, and not what's likely happened.

They didn't know what happened to him.

Anyways, I didn't want to talk about stuff like this in front of Mikey in case he woke up. He may have been sixteen now but he had the heart and behavior of a six year old and I felt like he was my little brother. They all were.

Casey and Raph refused point-blank to let me help them bring Leo inside once we arrived at the farmhouse. I folded my arms and glared at them in annoyance before smothering a yawn. The sun was setting, and it was getting darker as we spoke.

" Go to _bed _already, Audrey. We're putting him in the bathtub, Donnie says that the water'll keep him hydrated and help him heal faster, " Casey said as the two brought him up the stairs.

" No, " I said, following them up the stairs April directed them in. " I just wanna clean and tend to some of his wounds. I'll go to sleep right after, alright? "

" Fine. You leave afterwards though, " she said sternly, knowing I'd probably sleep next to him on the bathroom floor. And she was right.

" I will, " I insisted, already rummaging through the drawers to find a washcloth. Once I did I ran it under the tap and drenched it with cold water, squeezing out the excess water before returning to Leo.

Stifling a yawn, I took off his blue mask and put it on the counter, admiring his dark green face without it. I wiped the dirt off and dabbed at his wounds as best as I could, cleaning them. I spent the best of ten minutes doing so, being as gentle as I could to avoid hurting him more than he already was.

Why wouldn't he wake up?

I jumped at the knock at the door.

" Hey, Audrey, " said Mikey, sounding sullen. It broke my heart, honestly, when I saw the usually playful turtle's face after opening the door. Who could bear to see a frown on Mikey's face ever?

" Hey, Mikey, I'm just finishing up, " I said, trying to get him to leave. " Wanna watch TV together when I'm done? "

" But you're supposed to go to sleep, " he said sternly, folding his arms.

" But I can't, " I said insistently.

Mikey folded his arms and stood there expectantly. I appreciated his concern but leaving me alone would have been a better idea.

" Just give me some time, " I sighed in resignation. " I promise, I'll go to sleep _in my own bedroom _soon. "

" You better, " he said, his face breaking into a grin when I poked one of his chubby cheeks.

" Thanks, Mikey. "

" No problem. "

I sat there for the best of two hours, having broken my promise to Mikey. I stared at Leo with glazed eyes. What if my grandma was mutated? We shouldn't have left her, but I didn't know what to do with her. I should've planned ahead.

I held my face in my hands and sighed. I'm such an idiot!

Then I thought of Casey's family, and April's mutated dad (well, mutated again). I was being selfish with my moping. Leo. . .he'd wake up, I knew it.

They were keeping it together better than I. And here was I, acting pathetic.

Being the weak one got annoying. Being the weak one got old.

I cradled Leo's face in my hand before getting up to stretch and go to bed.

" Why didn't you guys wake me up? " I frowned, finding them outside, training. It was a nice morning, the sun lighting their nature made dojo.

" We all know you went to bed late last night, Audrey, " April said, deflecting Donnie's punch before walking towards her. " You gotta let him heal. "

" I know, I just - " I looked up from the ground and clenched my fists. " I wasn't there for him, April. I was at _school _while Leo was getting beat up by the Shredder. "

" And so was I. "

I kicked at a rock. " It's different - you know that. "

" Yeah, _totally _different. You two have that uncanny habit of putting the blame on yourselves when it's not anyone's fault, " she said. " It's Shredder's. "

I pursed my lips at her. " I hate it when you're right. "

" I'm _always _right. " she laughed.

" Meh, more or less. "

A mischievous grin grew on April's face before, instinctively, I blocked her attack, laughing as we duelled.

" Nice try, " I said, panting.

" I know, " she said, backing away suddenly and allowing Raph to tackle me.

" What - _unfair! _"

" We're not here to play fair, Audrey, " he said as I squirmed underneath his hold. " We're here to win. "

" Duly - " I grunted, pushing him off me with a strong kick. " - noted. "

Raph rubbed his stomach before snapping his head up and glaring at me.

" _You_ attacked _me_, " I said, hands on my hips. " Don't forget that, Raph. "

He huffed and went to chase after Mikey, who squealed and ran away.

Author's Note: I forgot to update, sorry! /.\ I've been having writer's block lately, especially with this book and none of these chapters are edited. School suuuucks. Thanks to those who read and even review, you're so nice! By the way, I generally update from my phone so if formatting's off, that's why. Writing's going slow for this book because I did want to go off the third season a little more BUT THEY'RE ON FUCKING HIATUS AGAIN or whatever so that's annoying. I'm not kidding when I say TMNT is the only good thing about my week. School is tearing me apart. Anyways, thanks! I'm doing my best to tear out chapters so we'll just see where this goes.


End file.
